Running Away From The Truth
by May Hidden Evil
Summary: (PG cos some people die) She thought her mum and dad was dead, and this evil guy wants her power so she has no choice but to run. But the evil guy claims that he has her mum and inorder to save her, she will have to face him. She meets the Bladebreakers w


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Running From The Truth by Me and my birth spirit, the ice phoenix Artia (everyone has one, find yours and may s/he protect you)

Sorry if this is a bit too long but if I started writing in chapters, I would of giving up writing ages ago (look at some of my past stories and most are unfinished!) . it makes me feel better to write it all at once. There might be a few mistakes but I did go over it so it should be fine. Please review! 

Ryoko stood in the snow, on her shoulder sat her pet cat, the dark trees looming above. Today is her 15th birthday but no one was there to celebrate with her. She had came so far in life, beating every opponent but her parents weren't there to congratulate her. All through her life she had been running away from the dark, training herself, getting better at beyblading and beating the enemies that pursue her. Each time they got better as she did and each time there was the risk of losing Artia. She thought back to the day when she lost everything she loved but received Artia, her blade.

*Flashback *

It was her 5th birthday, 10 years ago, when her parents took her on a trip to the countryside far from her home in Japan. She didn't have a beyblade then, but her parents were brilliant at the sport. Ryoko was wearing her roller blades and whizzing around her parents who were laughing joyfully. She was brilliant at rollerblading and took them with her wherever she went. 

''Ryoko, since it's your fifth birthday, me and your dad will start training you,'' her mum said. Her mum had the most unusual colour hair, a light blue which looked like the ocean and today it was tied up high in a pony tail, her eyes were a soft red colour and they were gentle and smiling.

''Yeah! I'm going to be so good! Just like you!'' Ryoko laughed and slipped on her roller blades causing her dad to make fun of her. Her dad was quite tall and had dark blue-black short hair; he also had sharp amber eyes, which resembled a cat. He made fun of his daughter often.

Her dad suddenly stopped laughing and glared ahead, his wife sensing that something was wrong stopped laughing too and helped Ryoko up. She cuddled her daughter close and narrowed her eyes.

''Mum, dad? What's wrong?'' Ryoko asked, her eyes filling with tears. She was scared and didn't know what to do.

Three men in black cloaks came out from behind a large tree. The one, who was slightly limping, spoke.

''Ryu, Mai, so we meet again. See you have MY daughter with you, are you raising her well? Hope so… Look at me! After what you did, I will never walk straight again! Limping around. But now me and my men will take revenge. I challenge you!''

''Trahzin! If you hadn't tried to steal my blade with force then you wouldn't be limping. We tried to save you when you went over the edge off the cliff! You let go of my hand and Ryoko isn't your child.'' Mai yelled back. She shoved Ryoko behind her but the men were slowly surrounding them.

''Yes, I did let go and I'm here for revenge and to take what should be mine, your blade, the great Artia and my child!''

One of the men leapt forth and grabbed Ryoko and held a knife threateningly at her throat.

''NO! We'll blade you but if we win you leave us alone!''

''Okay but if we win then you hand over your blade and daughter.''

Trahzin counted them in and all of them including the cloaked men let their blades loose. The battle started but Trahzin knowing that he can't win this way, had another trick up his sleeve. He nodded and his men jumped onto Ryu and Mai so quickly, they didn't realise till it was too late. 

The man holding Ryoko had let go not thinking about her escaping. She was horrified and rooted to the spot as the men silenced her dad with a knife. She felt tears leaking down her eyes. She didn't even get a chance to say good-bye and now her dad was dead. Her mum screamed as Ryu was stabbed and looked over to Ryoko, tears also filling her eyes. 

''Run! Run as fast as you can! Don't come back!''

''Mum! I can't leave you!''

''Just stay alive for me! Here, take Artia, she'll protect you from harm…please Ryoko do this for me! And don't let them get you! Find the second phoenix and the owner will look after you! Now get outta here!''

Artia knowing there was nothing she can do but listen to her master's request, glided into Ryoko's hand. Ryoko looked at her mum who was struggling against them. ''Mummy, I love you and dad loads,'' looking back once more as she skated away, one of the men lifted up a knife which shone bright with Ryu's blood and brought it down. She turned round so she didn't have to look at them slaughter her mum. Skating as fast as she could and crying to herself. 

She soon saw a town in which she lived peacefully in the Sunshine orphanage, learning all about beyblading. But when she reached the age of 8 she ran away again. That was when she found her cat. She resembled a mini snow leopard and since it was prematurely born, she will not grow bigger than a football. Running away, away from her past and her truth.

* Flashback ended *

Ryoko refused to cry after the murder but now she felt her tears fall down after 10 years of holding back. She will never know who her real father is, unless she took a blood test but she wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Trahzin or Ryu? She would prefer Ryu as her dad but he's dead now and she can't help but feel as though Trahzin was her real dad. Her poor mum, dead too, she didn't see them kill her but they did hold a knife above her. Trahzin's men were after her when she was eight and have been so since. Being good at rollerblading meant she could escape quickly after a battle. She wore a shoulder bag, which she kept spare parts just in case, a pair of shoes, clothes and pyjamas. Just a month ago she had barely escaped the 'T' Bladers clutches. She never knew when they would strike so she has leant to keep on the move and to not stay in one place for more then two days. And she better move fast if she was going to see Mrs Taylor before nightfall.

She turned round after muttering a prayer for her dead parents and walked through the snow in roller blades, which wasn't easy. About half an hour of walking, Ryoko noticed someone following her and quickened her pace, she was trained in martial arts but couldn't do to well with her feet stuck in the snow. She came upon a clearing when three men stepped out. She tensed herself but something was puzzling her. She heard someone following her from behind and these men came out from the front. 'No time to think about that! I don't know if I could win! Must trust in my power,' she thought.

'' Happy birthday Ryoko. The Lord Trahzin has sent a present for you; we will not fail him like the last bladers did! Lets blade!'' the man who led the group smiled evilly. They took out a box and threw it to her. 

Ryoko picked it up, puzzled, she thought it could be dangerous but Trahzin needed her so won't hurt her or has he grown bored of playing cat and mice? Opening the box, she found a black choker with a blue Topaz set in it.

''It's safe, your father doesn't want to hurt his Precious Daughter,'' he sneered.

''He is not my dad so stop saying that!'' but she putted it in her bag, even if he gave it to her, it was pretty.

''Whatever, now lets get this started.''

She did not notice the person behind the tree to her left watching secretly.

''Seems I don't have a choice, so bring it on!'' she sneered at them. If there's one thing she learnt, then it was never to show your fear.

Ryoko readied her launcher and at the count of three let Artia go. The two blades circled each other on the snow, both moving slowly. An idea came into her head, she concentrated and her blade glowed. The area around Artia started freezing into ice. This allowed her blade to move quicker, she chased after the challenger's blade, catching up. The other two Bladers seeing their teammate in trouble quickly launched their blades. They followed Artia's ice path and surrounded her blade. The first blade turned around and all of the blades attacked at once, almost knocking her blade over.

''It's over little girl! Don't waste my time and just hand over the blade,'' one of the men commanded.

''It's not over yet! Artia!'' an elegant bird arose from her blade. She resembled a phoenix but it was ice blue and instead of glowing fire, glimmering ice hung around her. She truly was a beautiful bit-beast. ''Ice Arrow Attack!'' 

The other blades froze all over. The blade returned to Ryoko's hand and she turned to go. Sensing someone behind her, she ducked and a fist missed her head, then thinking back to her training, she whirred round and gave the man a kick in the face. He fell down, considering being hit by roller blades in the head isn't very appealing, the other two backed off. She stayed in her defensive stance, her sharp eyes glared at the bladers. But what happened next took her by surprise. They had planned for this and had set up a trap. A bucket of water fell down from the tree behind her, the water completely soaking her, and the bucket hitting her on the head. ''Hey! What's that ab-'' a rock was thrown, connecting with her head and she fell to the floor in a faint, blood coming out of a cut on her head.

The two men laughed. ''The distraction worked!'' they walked towards her. Her cat Lyra hissed at them as they got closer, she jumped up onto the first blader's face and scratched but he threw her back down.

*

He had followed her all the way to the clearing. He didn't know why but something told him to. Hiding behind a tree, he saw everything that had happened. The girl he saw was pretty tall. She had light blue hair that cascaded down in waves, almost like a waterfall. Her eyes were catlike and amber in colour. She wore black hot pants and a black strapped top. She also wore a black bandana on top of her hair; it was tied tightly at the back. Her black roller blades looked lethal if she decided to kick someone. She also didn't seem aware of the cold. He had to admit she was pretty good for a blader. He picked up her name being Ryoko and that her birthday is today. What really shocked him was her bit-beast. It looked just like Dranzer, only it was an ice phoenix. After she had won the battle he was about to challenge her but then a fight started. 'They cheated in that fight, no honour at all.' He thought.

Stepping out of his hiding place, he glared at them, ''Cowards don't deserve any beyblade.'' 

'' Keep outta this boy, unless you wanted to get hurt,'' 

Instead of replying to the men, he launched Dranzer and summoned his bit-beast out. The men realised that their blades were still stuck in ice, and legged it, hoping their master won't punish them.

'Chickens' he thought. Leaning against the tree, he decided what he should do. 

* Dream * 

Ryoko was running through a wood. She didn't know why but she just ran on. Flashbacks of her parent's death and the last 10 years kept coming in and out of her mind. Her heart was racing and she was hot all over. Her legs started tiring but she didn't slow down. Then she stopped running and blacked out. 

The next thing she saw was a clearing, trees and birds singing. She looked around and saw red lights that glowed circling her. They stopped suddenly, then rushed towards her. Somehow they entered her and she realised she was no longer in a clearing but was flying through the sky, angel wings beating up and down to keep her aloft. She saw her mum smiling and waving to her, as she flew closer her mum vanished. Then she was flying towards some one. A tall boy with grey and navy hair and mysterious brown eyes… then she saw no more.

*

Ryoko woke up and couldn't remember her dream. Her head ached a little, 'Ouch! I feel like I was hit with a truck!' She looked around her, Lyra was sitting at the end of her bed asleep and she noticed something different. She wasn't in the snow anymore but in a warm cabin. There were two beds, one that she occupied and the other was neat and empty. Down at the left side of the room was a fireplace and a sofa. Slowly, she got up and looked ahead. She saw a kitchen unit and a boy stood there cooking with his back to him. She stared at him and wondered why he didn't dress like a 'T' Blader. His hair was navy at the back and his bangs at the front were a light grey. His dress sense puzzled her. He wore gloves that were red and had silver sharp bits coming out of the side. He wore a long white scarf, a tank top and blue baggy trousers with black trainers. Then she noticed he was wearing an apron. That made her giggle slightly, she thought it was funny that boys wore aprons. She had thought they were hopeless at cooking.

But that giggle had alerted him and he turned round. She then saw the rest of his features, which were deep brown eyes and two blue triangle-things on his face. He stared at her as if trying to figure out what was so funny. Ryoko then realised that she was no longer wearing her usual black clothes but grey baggy top and shorts. Her face turned red and she screamed ''Pervert! You took off my clothes!!!'' 

He glared at her and replied ''Idiot! Your clothes were soaking wet and you had a fever. I had to wash your clothes and besides, I didn't look, ''

She calmed down and narrowed her eyes in suspicion, '' Are you one of the 'T' Bladers? You don't look like one. Tell me your name!''

''If you're on about those cloaked men, I dealed with them before they could steal your blade. The name is Kai Hiwatari. And since you're awake, go and make yourself useful.''

She got out of bed and went into her bag and got out a pair of black ¾ lengths and black strapless top (you got it, I have a thing for black clothes!). she went inside the bathroom and came out changed. Then going in her bag, she put the choker Trahzin gave her.

''Erm…what am I suppose to do?'' she smiled sheepishly. 

He looked at her properly 'she is very pretty. Shut up Kai!' ''breakfast.''

''Oh, so I am right! You really can't cook!'' she laughed at him, which resulted in him scowling and giving her a death glare. Seeing that she hadn't stopped laughing despite his glaring, just got him angrier. He took off his apron and threw it in her face then walked off to set the table for breakfast. 'Why am I so perfect at everything else but making food? Damn her and her ridiculous laughing!'

Putting on the apron, Ryoko stared at what Kai had been making and shook her head. Throwing the burnt egg in the bin, she opened the cupboard to find it almost empty.

''How do you live here without decent food?'' she asked.

''I manage fine. Now can it and get on with your cooking!'' 

'He's definitely in a bad mood,' she thought. ''Be so rude and I won't cook at all. Where do you keep the vegetables? Oh yeah, and how long have I been unconscious?''

''In the cupboard to your left. About two days.''

''TWO DAYS?!? Oh no. I was meant to meet up with my old carer on my birthday! Mrs Taylor must be so worried!''

''You can use the phone later. I'm curious about your blade and its past.''

''Thanks. You mean Artia? My mum and her best friend found their bit-beasts together. My mum had Artia the Ice Phoenix and her friend, um…I think she had the Fire Phoenix but I don't know its name! The two of them were reminded of their great friendship whenever they looked at their bit-beast, it was like a bond since the two birds were very friendly towards each other.''

''Hmmm…what's the name of your mum's friend?'' he frowned slightly, deep in thought.

''I can't remember her name but I think she's not alive any more…I don't know! I do recall something about her having a child the same age as me, I'm not 100% sure though. I haven't met her before and if I did, it must have been when I was a baby because I-'' she stopped talking and shut her eyes.

''Go on'' he stopped setting the table and stared at her.

''My mum and dad died when I was five and mum, she told me to look for the other phoenix because the owner will look after me but 10 bloody years of searching and running hasn't got me any closer to my goal. I don't even know if its true or just a story she told me. she gave me Artia because she was dying…'' she wasn't gonna cry, not in front of him anyway. So she went back to cooking.

''Dranzer… phoenix…'' Kai was deep in thought and thinking about his mum, Ryoko and the two bit-beasts.

''Breakfast is done!'' Ryoko yelled cheerfully, changing the subject. She put down his plate in front of him and sat opposite. She made steamed vegetables, a fried egg and some rice. She put some on a plate so her cat could have a bit.

''Tuck in!'' 

he looked weirdly at her and noticed that she didn't have any food infront of her.

''What are you going to eat?''

''I'm not hungry. Do you like it?'' she sat with her elbows on the table and her hands supported her head. She smiled sweetly, if there was one thing she liked doing, it was cooking for someone. 

Kai took a spoon of the dish and ate it. He nodded his head in approval and quickly finished it. Ryoko satisfied that she had made a good dish, went over to wash up. ''so where's your parents ,Kai? Do you live with them?''

''I was raised by my granddad as a young boy.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.''

''The phone is by the fireside, I'm going out for some fresh air.''

''Thanks.''

Kai left and Ryoko went over and dialled Mrs Taylor's number.

''Hello, this is the sunshine orphanage. How may I help you?'' an old but warm voice answered the phone.

''Hey Mrs Taylor! It's me Ryoko!''

''You had me worried, two days of hoping that you haven't been caught. If you're going to be late next time at least call!''

''I'm so sorry but I ran into some trouble.''

''Are you alright, my dear?'' 

''Yeah, a boy called Kai Hiwatari helped me out.''

''Well, stay put and don't come into the village. The cloaked men are searching for you there.''

''Okay, phone you soon.''

''Bye and take care.''

''I will.''

She put the phone down and thought 'So, they are still searching. Guess the men earlier did report back to Trahzin.'

She went out to look for Kai and found him training.

''So that's where you've gone! I know! I need to get better if I'm gonna survive. Do you want to have a battle?''

Curious about the phoenix he agreed.

'' one, two, three. Let it rip!''

They both released their blades and they didn't get far in the snow.

''Dranzer! Fire Arrow Attack!'' the snow melted around them into water. 

Ryoko smirked because water can be frozen to be ice. ''Artia! Freeze the water!''

The water turned into ice so quickly, Dranzer almost lost its balance. Before the blade can regain balance, Artia charged towards him.

Kai, noticing the situation, called the bit-beast out, the majestic phoenix rose, red embers dancing. He hadn't thought she could beat him.

Ryoko looked shocked at the Fire Phoenix then scowled, 'big deal if he has the other phoenix. He must have stole him or something. Two can play at this game!'

''Artia!'' An identical bird came out of the blade, its blue wings dripping with glittering stars and ice. 

''They look exactly the same!'' they both said at the same time, causing Kai to glare at her and Ryoko to scowl back. 

''Attack Dranzer!''

''Come on Artia! Show them what we got!''

To their dismay, the bit-beasts ignored their orders. They cried out joyfully, reunited again. Then Artia and Dranzer flew towards each other and circling once, they returned to their blades and back to their master's hands. A tie.

'' Did your mum give you that?'' Artia had never disobeyed her before.

''Yes but I don't really remember her.''

''The Ice and Fire Phoenixes… this is weird…Now I remember! I'm not allowed outta this forest because the 'T' Bladers are waiting for me outside of it. Mrs Taylor said I betta stay put.''

''You can stay as long as you like, it doesn't concern me. If you can defeat Trahzin then you wouldn't need to keep running away. Do you know where his place is?''

''Thanks Kai. I don't think I can. I know he can blade really well but wants the power of my bit-beast. And if he found out there's another one, then he might start pestering you as well… he lives in…Who's there?!?'' she shouted. 

''I heard that too,'' Kai whispered to her. 

Quietly, Ryoko walked up towards the footsteps. She thought she heard someone moaning about being hungry and someone else scolding him. 

''Judging by the footsteps and noise they are making, there's four of them and they are either clumsy 'T' Bladers or a group of lost tourists.''

Kai's face paled slightly when he heard the word 'hungry'. He muttered under his breath, ''why can't they leave me alone?''

Ryoko positioned herself next to the tree in a fighting stance. Ready to kick the first person to walk through. She saw the outline of the person since the trees hid them well. Bringing her leg up she kicked.

*

''Chief, where does Kai live and is there any more sandwiches?'' Tyson asked as his stomach let out another big rumble. He had dark blue-black hair that was longish and the same colour eyes. He wore a red cap and a coat over his red jacket and yellow shirt.

''You ate them all Tyson! We haven't much further. Another seven minutes.'' Kenny or the chief as they call him replied. He had light brown hair and wore big glasses over his eyes making it look as though he didn't have any.

''I can't wait till we see Kai again! After the world championships, he decides to live here where it would take ages to get to.'' Max exclaimed. Max is usually hyper 24/7. He wore a coat over his bright green T-shirt and orange (I don't know what they are called!). His hair was a light blonde and he had big blue eyes.

The forth companion who was leading the way , Tyson led them the wrong way twice, didn't say much because he didn't want to get lost again. Rei had black hair that was slightly spiky and it went down as a ponytail to his waist. His eyes were sharp and yellow, like tiger-eyes. He wore a red Ying-yang headband and his clothes were a white and blue traditional Chinese costume. He didn't miss his hometown much but he missed a certain someone. Rei had grown with Mariah and even though they haven't admitted anything, everyone knows they have deep feelings for each other.

The group trekked through the woods and Rei saw the clearing where Kai's house should be. Then without warning, a leg swung out aiming for his head. Knowing martial arts since young, he ducked. So the leg didn't hit him but manage to hit the person behind who was none other than Tyson.

*

Ryoko had kicked but miss her original target, but luckily for her, her foot connected with the person behind's face. Kai stepped forward and pulled her back. ''Well done on kicking Tyson.''

''Sorry, I didn't know they were your friends,'' Ryoko smiled innocently.

''No, I meant you should have kicked him harder,'' he said, puzzling Ryoko even more.

The group came out into the clearing. ''What a way to welcome guest!'' Tyson muttered, wiping the blood of his nose.

''Hi Kai,'' they all said. Then each one turned and stared at Ryoko like she was some weird specimen. The last thing they thought Kai would hang around with would be a girl. He wasn't a very social person.

''What are you looking at?'' Ryoko was getting fed up. Her quick temper doesn't help her either. ''Haven't seen a girl before?''

''We're sorry…but, um…are you Kai's girlfriend?'' Tyson asked. Max burst out laughing and Rei looked embarrassed that Tyson would ask something like that. Kenny pretended that he was researching on a certain plant. Kai glared at everyone then walked back into his house and slammed the door.

Ryoko eyes narrowed and she walked up to Tyson. Rei and Max backed off knowing something bad is going to happen. She double slapped him then walked into the woods.

''You've really done it now Ty,'' Rei said.

''But why else would she be here if they won't going out?'' He replied, his cheeks were sore and so is his nose from the kick.

''She could have got lost. It's not hard, especially if Tyson was leading you.'' Kenny's laptop, dizzy said.

''I doubt she was lost. Doesn't seem the type to muck up like Tyson.'' Max said.

''Can we stop making fun of me and find some food?'' Tyson was getting very hungry and annoyed.

Then from the roof of the cabin, a small cat leaped down, Rei who was in love with cats headed straight for her and picked her up. ''You're a sweet cat, aren't you?'' ''Meow!''

*

They were all inside the cabin. Ryoko had came back to make dinner. Everyone was getting along better now but Ryoko was still mad at Tyson. They were all talking about things that had happened not too long ago. Since no one there could cook apart from Rei and Ryoko, they were stuck cooking. Luckily Rei and Max did a little food shopping so the shelves were no longer empty. 

''Um…Tyson eats a lot so you'll have to add an extra three bowls of rice,'' He warned her.

''What a pig. I'll say we starve him.'' She smiled evilly.

Rei sweatdrop knowing that she was serious about that. ''Was that your cat? The one with the spots?''

''Yeh, she's called Lyra. She's very playful.''

''I love cats, my bit-beast is a tiger,'' And they both started talking about cats while preparing dinner.

During dinner, Kenny said something interesting,'' On our way up here, we saw loads of men in black cloaks outside the wood. They stopped us and asked if we've seen someone who looked roughly like you, Ryoko. Do you know why they are after you?''

''Come to think of it, I saw some in town today.'' Max said.

''So they are still looking for me? This is why, …'' Ryoko told them about her life and why they wanted her.

Ding Dong Ding Dong

The doorbell rang and Kai got up and looked out the window. 

''Ryoko, it's one of the cloaked men, what do you want to do?'' he told her.

''Tell him I'm not here. I'll hide on the roof.'' She leapt up onto the beams above their heads.

Kai opened the door and asked the man what he wanted.

''Where is she?'' he asked in a rough croaky voice.

''Who's she?''

''You know who I'm on about so quit the acting.''

''I really don't have time for your pathetic guessing games. If you're done then go.''

''Fine…Tell her this, tell her I have her mother and if she wants to see her then she will have to come to me,'' he raised his voice,'' where ever you are Ryoko, I'm giving you three days to save her or I'll finish her.'' 

Kai slammed the door and called Ryoko down. ''you heard it. What do you wanna do? Save her or leave her.''

He noticed that a tear was slipping down her face, he brought his hand to her face and wiped it away. He knew how it felt like to not have a mum.

''Okay Chief, look up Trahzin's place. Who's gonna help with the rescue?'' He said.

''He lives in a building in Svalbard, Spitsbergen, north of Norway. It's a remote place and very icy too.'' (It's a real place, look it up if you don't believe me!) Dizzy replied as Kenny typed in some keys.

''Hey, we're the Bladebreakers so we stick together!'' Tyson yelled, thrusting his arm in the air. Unfortunately, his arm hit Rei in the face.

''Ouch! Careful, Tyson!''

''Thanks for your support but it might not be best for us all to go. It's dangerous there and I don't want anyone hurt!'' Ryoko said. She was worried if her mum was really alive and about her new friends getting hurt.

''No, we want to help. You can't do this on your own!'' Max smiled.

''We need a plan on how to get in.'' Kai reminded them that they can't just walk in and ask for her mum. ''We could get Ryoko to walk straight into their hands while we follow and if any trouble starts then we could come out and deal with it.''

''That is a good plan but I'm not sure how we are gonna get in there,'' Kenny was nervous, he isn't a very brave boy.

''I know, Kenny, can Dizzy hack security systems?'' said Tyson.

''Yes, I think so.''

''Then lets go!''

''I still think there's more to it then that.'' Ryoko looked uneasy, 'it can't be that simple', she thought.

*

Mr Dickinson let them borrow a private jet or more like they paid under his name! 

As usual, Tyson was stuffing his face. Max and Kenny were updating Draziel. Rei and Lyra were playing around. Lyra had taken a great liking to Rei. Kai sat on his own, occasionally glancing back at Ryoko.

Ryoko sat looking out the window. She was anxious to save her mother. 'What if she isn't there? What if she doesn't want to know me?' she thought. Being the tough girl she is, Ryoko wouldn't cry infront of anyone but she knew that she was on the verge of letting those tears fall. All it took was one thing to push her over the edge.

Kai got up and sat next to her. ''What are you going to do if your mum isn't there?''

''I'll…I'll-'' she stood up, she didn't know what she was going to do. Her mum had to be there, she just had to! 

Kai stood up and put a hand on her shoulder, ''Hey, I know how it feels like to-''

''No you don't! You have no idea so don't start telling me, because none of you understand!'' Ryoko screamed at him, tears flooding down her face. She pushed past him after realising what she said. Running to the back of the jet, she went through a door and locked it.

Inside the room, it was dark but she didn't care. Ryoko sat down with her back against the wall. Her tears won't stop falling; she put her head in her hands and cried. Afraid of what will happen and confused about what was truth. She knew what she said to Kai was rude, especially since he had lost his parents and he was only trying to help. She felt so lost, so alone.

*

''Way to go, Kai! You are sensitive aren't you?'' Tyson said. 

''I was only trying to help!''

''She wants to find out and the only way to do that is to go, what happens after doesn't matter for now.'' Rei pointed out.

''I think someone should go and check on her,'' Max smiled and patted Kai on the back, ''Go on, what you're waiting for?''

''Why me? I'm the most insensitive person in the world.''

''That's just what you want us to believe but we know you more then you think we do!'' Tyson said, the others started laughing and he gave them a glare before turning around and walking towards the back.

*

'I shouldn't have taken them with me, I work better without them and it's obvious I don't fit in!' Ryoko just didn't know what to do. It all seemed hopeless and she felt so small compared to Trahzin and his men.

She heard someone knocking on her door. ''Who is it?''

''It's me, Kai,''

''Wait a minute,'' she got up and wiped all her tears off her face, feeling for the light switch, she turned it on. Noticing her surroundings for the first time, she was in a room with loads of boxes and a mirror on the wall. Looking at the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy. She swore under her breath and turned the lights back off hoping no one will notice she's been crying.

Opening the door to a tiny crack, she peaked over, ''what?'' then thinking she sounded rude, ''is there something wrong?''

''Um…mind if I join you?''

''Sure,'' she left the door slightly open and he went in.

''I'm sorry about earlier,'' He said, he normally don't apologise to people.

''No, I shouldn't have been so rude but I'm so worried about mother and if she really is alive. I don't know what to do if she isn't.''

''If she isn't then we could stop Trahzin and you will be free,'' 

''Yes I will but what after that? Where do I go? I could always go back and help Mrs Taylor raise the orphans…'' she did owe her a lot.

''Or you can join the Bladebreakers! You are a great blader so it will be good to have you on the team. We were gonna travel round the world one day to earn more experience for future tournaments.'' 

''I would love to, you're sure its okay?'' she smiled, travelling with them sounded fun.

''I'm leader so they will have to agree an I'm sure they won't mind, we are helping you after all, which just proves we like you.'' 

''Thank you, Kai!'' she quickly hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back out.

His face went bright red but luckily she had gone out so didn't notice. 'Oh no! Being nice isn't my style! Being in a team has made me soft!'

*

The rest of the journey went by quickly and before they knew it, the jet had landed.

They walked out and the weather was harsh. The wind blew furiously and small bits of hail flew into their hair. Ryoko wasn't effected by the cold much but the others felt it. Walking towards their destination, the group noticed that there was absolutely no way to sneak in. the security was high and more then 2 dozen soldiers patrolled the premises. There was also many buildings, making it easy to get lost.

''Okay, I don't think there's a way in like this,'' Kenny stated.

''I know another method of getting in but its very risky,'' Ryoko said, determined to go in and find her mother.

''You remember it?''

''Yes, but, um…you guys might not approve…'' She went a bit pink.

''Come on, don't keep us in the dark!'' Tyson was in a hurry to get out of the cold.

''Well, there's an cave by the icy cliffs, if we can get into it, we can travel through the pool.''

''How do you know?'' Rei narrowed his eyes at her.

''Okay, I'll be honest. I've been here before when running away but I didn't bump into Trahzin's area. I hid in the cave and remembered seeing a pool inside. My guess is that it leads into his place.''

''Looks like we don't have a choice.''

*

About an hour of tiring walking through the cold, they then had to climb down a couple of metres before arriving at the cave. Kenny being tiny almost got blown away!

''Ow! My butt's froze!'' Tyson said, hopping up and down.

''This is the pool I was on about. It might be cold here but it should get warmer if it's going the right way.''

''You've certainly made yourself at home here, check out the hanging shells!'' Max said, he wasn't very serious. There was a cupboard in one corner and a mattress in the other. Despite the ice, it was pretty warm and cosy in the cave.

''Only one prob, how are we going to get from one end to the other?'' every one turned as Rei pointed towards the pool. No one had noticed that the pool went to the end of the cave and under, if they were to get through, they would have to hold their breaths for along time.

''Oops! Slipped my mind but I was going to try summoning a mystical spirit. I've read about it and for all we know it could work,''

''And if it doesn't? This is risky.'' Rei said.

''I think it will, just let me try, please?'' she pleaded, ''my mother, I have to save her.''

''We'll give you a chance but we're not going under there if it doesn't work.'' Kai had to help her but he had to consider his team first.

''Thanks, Kai,'' 'At least they gave me a chance' she thought.

Everyone backed off leaving her some space, using a penknife, she carved a circle on the ground and inside it, she drew a five-pointed star known as a pentagram. Taking five big candles from the cupboard, she lighted them with her lighter, which she always carried around with her. She placed them on the points of the pentagram. (This follows the Wiccan religion, Witchcraft and don't try this because I made up the chant and it might not work. Necromancing is similar and they both have unpredictable results. I have based it on the basic Wiccan tradition. Back to the story cos I can go on for miles when it comes to Wicca!)

'If she hasn't done this before then how come she has all the right equipment? Something weird is going on…' Rei thought as they watched her prepare her circle.

On the north, she placed a rock to represent the earth element, to the east, she burnt some incense for air, she placed another candle to the south for fire and finally she placed a bowl of water in the west. Standing in the pentagon middle, Ryoko invoked the Goddess, ''Goddess, I ask for your help, hear my plea and answer,

From the depths of this pool, 

Hear my call,

Creature of mystical powers,

Water and glittering diamond showers,

Do as I bid.''

The surface of the pool started rippling and then all the candles went out, ''they have answered to my call!'' Ryoko was excited; she was really worried that it wouldn't work. In a big splash of water, everyone was soaked. When they opened their eyes again, they were speechless.

In front of them, this thing floated in the water, its tail poking out of the water. Seaweed green hair and blue icy eyes it stared. The nose was no more then slits and a snake tongue kept whizzing out of its mouth, as if the air could be licked. Water glistened off its scales that covered its whole body. Two big fins came out of its back. Looking properly now, they saw it was a girl. The water was crystal clear so they all saw the tail. It looked like water snakes tail, long and scaly. In the middle of its body was a pouch. The air around her glimmered and sparkled. Even though her eyes were haunting and blank, she was beautiful in an eerie way.

''Wow! It does work!'' Tyson yelled.

''It's scary!'' Kenny was hiding behind Max.

''Don't worry Chief!''

''Wait and keep quiet. These creatures like sparkly things and won't help if I don't give them some crystal. Now, you see that pouch on its tummy? That's where their eggs are laid. She puts them in a pouch where no water can get in. if we are to travel with her then we shall have to put our things in her pouch so they don't get wet.''

''You sure we will get our things back?'' Kai asked.

''Yes, if I pay her with a big crystal,'' she replied.

''What do we do about Lyra? Isn't she gonna be a bit reluctant to go in the water?'' Rei asked.

''She can go in the pouch too. She'll travel very fast so Lyra will hardly know we're were in water.''

Everyone handed their stuff to the snake. Ryoko stood up and walked over too her and put her forehead to the creatures. She shut her eyes; 'Can you hear me?' 

'Yessss give ssssparkle sssstone, Ice child.'

'Yes, want two sparklies?'

'Ice child kind to Naiga'

'I want you, Naiga to take us to Ice child father place and I give you another sparkly at the end.'

'To dark manssss housssse? Ice child and Fire child not go there! Not take the two hope childssss to dangerssss.'

'You have to, my mother is in there,'

'Naiga take Ice and Fire in but childssss take care, dark lightssss evil.'

'Thank you Naiga'

Ryoko took a step back and pressed a quartz crystal into Naiga's hands. Naiga putted it into her pouch then turned around and waved her tail around.

''Ready? We'll have to take a deep breath and hold on to her tail. She moves very quick so you'll have to hold on tight.''

The group got into the cold water and held on to the tail. Ryoko nodded to the snake women and they went under.

Naiga swam through the tunnels quickly. Kenny's lungs were burning, and just when he thought they would burst, the creature surfaced. They climbed out of the pool and after a minute of gulping air back into their lungs, they collected the bags off Naiga and Lyra meowed because she did get wet when Tyson accidentally slipped and soaked them all again.

Ryoko put her head against Naiga's again, 'Thank you Naiga, I won't forget you. We will meet again one day.'

'Yessss Ice child and Fire child will ssssee Naiga again.'

'Bye, and here, a pink sparkly this time,' she put the rose quartz into her hand.

'Take care, children of phoenix, ssssave mother and sssstop evilssss.'

Naiga took a good look at the Fire child then looking back at Ryoko, she attempted a smile and flicking her tail high she went back to the depths of the pool.

They were in a room and at one end was a door. Dizzy showed a layout of this building and turns out they were in the basement.

Tyson tried to open the door but it turns out that it was locked. 

''Who's a pro at picking locks?'' Ryoko said.

''Picking locks and fixing blades, same thing,'' Max said. He walked over to the door and looked closely'

''AHH! Where's the lock!?!'' he yelled. There wasn't a keyhole in sight.

''It's locked from the outside, but if we use our beyblades then the door should break down,'' said Kai.

''Let it RIP!!!''

The door broke and they all stepped out. Looking up, Ryoko saw a camera staring at her. ''Damn it!'' She launched her blade, shattering the screen.

''We better hurry, I think they know we're here.''

Kenny gave directions as they sprinted through the hallways.

*

''She's here sir, Running up to floor 5.''

''Good, Good James. Send group A to capture them. Tell them that if they can't stop the children then I will have them thrown in the sea.''

''Yes sir!'' James got up and left to find group A.

''I have you now, well done Ryoko, you've done well.''

*

Ryoko ran up the stairs that would take them to floor 6. As she swung around, a group of men in black cloaks met them.

''Miss Ryoko, I have orders to stop you,'' a 19 year old with blue tied up hair said.

''Let us through, Chris! I have to save my mum!'' she yelled.

''What's going on, Ryoko? How come you know each other?'' Kai asked, this was really confusing, just when he thought he knew her, she would then show him another side.

''Didn't you know? She's the daught-'' Ryoko had kicked him in the shin and he couldn't stop hopping around..

''I battled him when he was young. If you want to stop me then try, don't waste my time!'' she said.

''Fine, if that's how you like it, Miss Ryoko, I don't have a choice but to battle you.''

Max and Rei pushed to the front, ''hey, you guys run on up, Rei and I will take it from here!''

''Yeah, we can deal with them!''

''Thanks, you guys are the greatest,'' she flashed them a smile then continued running.

Ryoko, Kai, Tyson and Kenny raced up the stairs. 

On the ninth floor, Ryoko quietly slipped away and dragged Kai with her. She made sure that Tyson and Kenny was ahead. Quickly, before Kai can protest or say a word, she went into a room with a door made of steel and locked it.

*

''We're almost up to the tenth floor, and then if we go through a door at the end of the corridor than we should find Trahzin,'' Kenny said.

''wait a minute!'' the two of them froze mid-step.

''Where are Ryoko and Kai? Won't the two of them right behind us?'' 

''Oh no! what if they got captured without us noticing?'' a frantic Kenny said.

''We better go back and find them. We can see if Max and Rei are down there.''

The two boys walked back down, this time more slowly.

*

the room they entered was dark. It was also big, and rather empty apart from an elevator to the right hand side. There was no light switch or bulb. Kai can just about see. His training had helped. 

''Ryoko? Why did you drag me in here?''

''Oh…please don't be mad but there is something I have to tell you,'' her eyes glistened with tears.

''Go on,'' he put his hand on her shoulder.

''I…really like you,''

''I like you too but my team is out there and we haven't got time for this-''

Ryoko put her arms round him and started sobbing, ''there's more to it, I lied to you all along, Fire child.''

Kai was pretty lost on words to say, 'here's a girl crying, soaking up your only top, and then she tells you that she's been lying and what do you do? Stand there and look gobsmacked?'

''Oh. Tell me what you lied about,'' he didn't know what to feel, he can't be angry without really knowing what the lie was.

''I've been lying to myself aswell,'' she had slowed down and stopped sobbing, ''When I said my dad was Ryu, that's only half the truth. When my mum got pregnant, she was dating Ryu but previously she was with Trahzin. As soon as she found out she was with child, she got married with Ryu, she wasn't sure who my dad was but didn't have the guts to get a test to find out. Mum didn't want Trahzin to have custody over me. When he did figure out mum was pregnant, he demanded to have Artia and me. then after a fight, he ended up with a limp.''

''He can't hurt you and it doesn't matter who your father is, look at my grand-dad.'' He wasn't angry at her that much, but felt sorry for her, she looked so lost. Just then she pushed her self away from him.

''Don't you see? Ryu is dead, my mum is alive or so Trahzin says. I know Trahzin would want Dranzer aswell. I made you come with me so I led you into danger. When I saw how easy it was to get in, I knew there was more to it then what meets the eye. I'm doing his job for him without realising it all along. I guess my mum mattered more to me at that point. If my mind wasn't so clouded, I swear I wouldn't lie to you. I feel so guilty for betraying you, I'm horrible and it runs in his blood so it will be in mine too. Go now! Get your friends out of here before it's too late!''

''You knew Trahzin was after both of the Phoenixes and you never told me? If you didn't lie and told me in the beginning then I wouldn't be so mad but you didn't. How could you? I actually liked you and I regret ever helping you in the first place,'' Kai had his fist clenched and he really wanted to hit her for doing all this, for leading everyone who trusted her into danger. But he couldn't, she had told him to get out of here. Her dad was evil but maybe there's a way to help.

''Go now before Trahzin finds out!''

He turned to go, 'team comes first, I'll have to think about helping her later.'

*

Rei and Max had defeated all of Group A and B. now they contented themselves with causing as much havoc and chaos as they can. 

''I hope these distractions are good enough to give the others more time,'' Max said.

''If it ain't, Tyson and Kenny should be able to do something,'' Rei answered.

''Hey guys,'' Tyson puffed. Tyson ran from floor 10 to floor 4 to find Rei and Max. he also had to stop group C all by his own. Kenny didn't know how to beyblade if his life depended on it.

''Tyson! Where are Ryoko and Kai?''

''I was just about to ask the same thing. We lost them around floor 9.''

''Then lets go!''

''Oh boy! Back up again?'' Tyson muttered to himself.

''It's good for your training!'' he heard Dizzy say.

*

As he was leaving, Ryoko's choker started sparkling, the stone was glowing.

Ryoko screamed, the stone was electrifying her. She fell to her knees, the pain coursing through her body.

''Ryoko!''

''Keep away!''

He tried to get the thing off her but it won't undo and he was getting hurt too.

Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Through some speakers in the room, they hadn't been able to spot them in the dark, a rough voice said, ''well done Ryoko, for leading him here but you should have left the surprise for later. Fire child, If you want Ryoko to be alright, then go up the elevators to the top floor, and find me there. If one of you beat me, I will let you and your precious Ryoko go. If you don't, then watch her die.''

''Trahzin! How can you hurt your daughter? Fine, I'll come only if you guarantee her safety.''

''She'll be fine,'' he laughed after saying that.

''No, don't Kai. Please don't go.''

''I've made my mind up.''

He picked her up and started walking towards the elevator. Once in, he pressed the button.

*

They rose to the top floor and the door opened. The stone, which Trahzin used to hurt Ryoko, had now gone. Using the penknife, Kai manage to break the choker. They won't gonna hand over the blades that easily. Determined to win and save Ryoko's mum.

The top floor was outside. The cold air blew around them, freezing their arms and legs with its breath. It had a dish in the middle. In a chair, a woman with similar hair to Ryoko's sat. She was in rags and didn't look like she can last any longer in the cold. Trahzin stood opposite them, his yellow eyes on them. He leant on a walking stick. He stared at Ryoko's neck and noticing her choker gone, he threw a remote on the floor.

''If you want our bits then battle me for it. There would be no fun otherwise.'' Ryoko said. She turned her self to look at her mother. The ropes tied around Mai were digging into and something else attached to the chair made Ryoko open her eyes opened in shock. On the side of her mum's chair, was a timer with 10 minutes on.

''Mum! Trahzin, how dare you put a bomb on my mother? If you truly loved her, then you wouldn't off put it there.''

''My love for her disappeared when she gave me this limp leg. I can't even walk properly, only stand up straight. That metal rod in my leg had stopped me from bending my leg too.''

''You sure you're up for this?'' Kai asked, he was concerned for her.

''Yes. For my mother and friends.'' She looked determined, ''LET IT RIP!!!''

*

Tyson and the others found the steel room from the data Dizzy gave them.

''It's steel and I don't think our blades can cut through that.'' Rei said.

''Let me try,'' Tyson got ready to launch his blade.

''Stop Tyson, you could have done it when you were at full power but not after all that beyblading!'' Kenny said.

''Guess I'll have to do this.''

Max kneeled in front of the keyhole and picked it with a small screw driver.

It was slow going…

*

Artia and Trahzin's blade, Tauro circled each other as if they were summing each other up. 

''Artia! Attack!''

Artia charged at Tauro and Tauro dodged out the way.

''Artia, Ice blizzard,'' she was in a hurry to finish this and rescue her mum before it was too late.

The great bird came out of the blade and let out an eerie cry. A blizzard formed and almost blew Tauro away. 

''Tauro, neutralise!'' Trahzin smiled, 'She's too jumpy and nervous. It can't be that hard to finish her.'

A centaur with a bow came out of Trahzin's blade. The centaur put an arrow in its bow and prepared to shoot.

''Artia, fly high so the arrow can't reach,'' the Phoenix obeyed her.

''Tauro, get her!'' Trahzin's blade chased after Ryoko's. Her blade almost lost balance but an ice attack from Artia allowed it to regain balance.

Kai watched, he noticed that Ryoko can't win if she was so tense. ''Lighten up Ryoko, feel Artia's power and guide the bird to victory.''

''Thanks Kai.'' Shutting her eyes, she blocked out her doubts and worries. 'focus, Ryoko, focus,'' She opened her eyes quickly, ''Artia! Dranzer, Phoenix Arrow!''

Dranzer came out of he's blade and combined his power with Artia. The two great birds flew up and charged back down with their new and more powerful attack. Kai was amazed that Ryoko could call out his Dranzer. This was all too powerful for Trahzin and it shattered his blade.

''No! how can this be?'' he fell to the floor and twisted the ankle of the limping leg. 

''You have to let mum go now! maybe there's still hope for you. Please! Stop doing this!''

He crawled over to Mai holding a knife in his hand.

Ryoko, not seeing so, walked over and kneeled down beside him. ''It's over now, maybe you can start acting like a father instead of trying to take the power. I can forgive you,'' tears fell down her face. Despite what he had done, he was the only dad she had left, ''Please, father.'' That was the first time she had called him by that.

Trahzin grinned. He pushed the knife into Ryoko's side and using his stick, pushed her over the edge of the building. She toppled over and plummeted towards the ground.

*

''Yes! We're through!'' Max yelled as he finished lock picking.

They looked around the place and saw the same elevator.

''Dizzy shows that Kai went up there!''

''Come on then! They could be in trouble,'' Tyson yelled.

*

Kai saw all this happening, there was nothing he could do to save her, or maybe…

''Dranzer!'' the fire phoenix rose and quickly dived down towards Ryoko, catching her before she fell. She sat on his wings and smiled, 'Kai has saved me again. I'm glad he doesn't hate me.'

00:01:37

Dranzer flew up and carefully dropped her off by Kai. The bird disappeared back into his blade. They hugged each other, ''time to save mother,'' Ryoko said. It's all gonna be alright now.

Picking up a small box with a button, Trahzin started laughing.

''What's so funny?'' Kai asked in a menacing tone.

''Watch, as time slips away,'' he pressed a button using his last strength. He was gonna commit suicide and her.

00:00:10

''Mum! NO!''

00:00:09

Ryoko ran towards the chair as fast as her legs can carry. Trahzin leant against the chair and went into hysterical laughter.

00:00:08

Kai knew she didn't have time to undo all the ropes and get her mum out, ''Ryoko, not enough time!''

00:00:07

She heard him but this was her mum they were talking about. She wasn't going to let her die, not after all this.

00:00:06

She was almost there, just five more steps.

00:00:05

The elevator door opened, Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny watched, as the timer reached four seconds.

00:00:04

''No! get out of there!'' Rei regained his senses first and the others followed suit.

00:00:03

Ryoko's mum lifted up her head and smiled at Ryoko. ''Artia, stop Ryoko from going any further.''

00:00:02

The bit-beast rose out of the blade and using her wings, pushed Ryoko back.

00:00:01

''Ryoko, I love you, take care. This won't be the last time we meet. Promise!''

00:00:00

''NO!!! MUM!!!''

The bomb exploded, splinters of wood and debris rained down. The chair was no longer there and nor was her mum or dad.

Tears of pain mixed with anger fell from her closed eyes. She had ignored the pain from her side and lost a tremendous amount of blood.

She fell over from lack of strength and blood but Kai caught her. She took Artia out and pressed it into his hand and shutted her eyes.

''Ryoko! Wake up!'' tears formed in his eyes.

The others walked up to him and were shocked to find him crying they looked at Ryoko's limp body. She looked dead. They found tears in their eyes. 

Rei put a finger to her wrist, ''hey! There's a faint beat but we'll have to act quick!''

Using Dizzy, Kenny contacted a hospital. The bladebreakers all sat there, waiting. 

*

Ryoko opened her eyes. She was in the same park as the one she was in 10 years ago. Sitting on a bench. Next to her was someone who looked familiar.

''Mother!'' Ryoko leapt up and put her arms around her mum, scared she might vanish.

''Not so tight! My dear girl has grown so much! Look,'' she turned round and showed Ryoko her shining white wings.

''Where are we?'' she was confused, with wings must mean she's dead!

''In a dimension of heaven. Now I have some important things to tell you. Sit down and listen.''

Ryoko sat down and her mum put her arms around her.

''Now, you are currently in between death and life. The Goddess and Angels have allowed me see you because you are to live. The regulations are: there has to be an Ice and Fire phoenix for each generation. You and Kai are chosen to wield the power of the phoenixes. Usually, when the owner dies, they hand it down to their child but I have a hunch that it will be slightly different this time, Mrs Hiwatari and I handed ours to our first and only child but you are to give both phoenixes to your first two children.''

''Why like that? Shouldn't it be I give Artia to my first child and Kai gives his to his first child? Why do I give both to mine only?'' her mother was really confusing her.

Her mum laughed, ''it is really simple really, you'll find out when the time comes. The next thing I was going to say was your father is really Trahzin but your qualities are the same as Ryu. Now, Trahzin was originally a good person so there is nothing to be ashamed of. ''

''Thanks, I might not have seen you for 10 years but you haven't changed much.''

''My time here is running out, you'll have to go back into life now.''

''But mum! I want to be with you!''

''I know but you have things to do and a life to live. I'll always look after you because I've been assigned the role guardian angel for you. So we might see each other again.''

''Oh! Mum! So this isn't our last meeting?''

''Nope! Now off you go, back to life. Good bye my daughter and take care!''

Giving her mum a kiss on the cheek she waved her hands and shut her eyes.

*

Kai dosed off after sitting next to Ryoko's bed for a worrying hour. Her heartbeat didn't improve and if she doesn't wake up soon then she won't last overnight. The hospital was in a poor state and did not have the right blood type for her, nor could they find anyone with the same type apart from Kai who gave some. But that wasn't enough, they had shook there heads and said they had done all they can for her.

He woke up and then checked to see if she had improved but there wasn't anything new. 

''Kai,''

He stood up and looked around for the source of the voice. Then right before his eyes, an image appeared. It was very blurred but then straightened out.

''Ryoko's mother? What are you doing here?'' he had gone pale, he could swear she was blown up.

''Look,'' she showed him her angel wings. ''I'm going to heal Ryoko now.''

He nodded and watched as she placed a hand above the sleeping girl's forehead. A light glowed and entered into Ryoko. The white light spread across her body, so it looked as if she glowed.

Kai looked at the monitor and saw that her heart pulse was back to normal.

''Thank you,'' he said, relieved.

''I would have healed her anyway, she isn't allowed to die yet.''

Then her mum put a brown leather book on the table.

Ryoko's mother took a step back and put a finger to her lips. She smiled mischievously and Kai noticed how she and Ryoko looked alike apart from the eyes. 

''Remember to look after her well Kai, I'll be watching,'' she laughed and after giving him a warm smile, faded away.

''O-okay,'' he stammered. He turned his gaze back on Ryoko and saw her yawn. 

She got up and rubbed her eyes, ''Where the hell am I?''

''In hospital. You're all better?''

''Seems like it. My side doesn't hurt, where are the others?''

''Cafeteria, Tyson got hungry and Lyra isn't allowed in the hospital so she's outside somewhere. Oh, you can have this back now,'' he put Artia back in her hands.

''Thanks. I think I can leave today,'' she looked at the table next to her and saw a book there, ''what is this?''

''Have a look.''

She opened it and found every page had a photo of her mum and real dad having fun when they were young. Tears dripped onto the bedcover as she smiled. Trahzin might have done a really bad thing but he was her blood father after all.

*

''Poor girl, she saw her dad commit suicide and her mum explode,'' Tyson said with his mouth full.

''Yeah. What can we do to help her?'' Max asked.

''She's a great blader so we can always ask us to join us.'' Rei answered.

''Good idea! She hasn't anyone else but her friends, us!''

*

With a final check up from a nurse, she was amazed, there wasn't even a scar where the cut was. They met Tyson and the others at the reception.

''Hey! You guys okay?'' Tyson yelled. They were all happy that she was fine. The doctors said it was a miracle that she was in good condition.

''yeah,''

''We have a good idea, since you're alone, would you want to join our team?'' he asked.

''Um…but I led you all into danger.''

''We don't care! You're our friend and we forgive you!'' Max said.

Rei and Kenny nodded his head in agreement.

''Besides it will be funny to have you in the team!''

''How can you forgive me after that?''

''Because you didn't mean to and it would be funny to have an extra blader!''

''Okay, I'll join then!''

Then she smiled and ran through the doors to the outside cold. Lyra, happy to see Ryoko, leapt into her arms and started licking her all over her face. The Bladebreakers walked into the jet, ready to go, but before they do leave, Ryoko had to go somewhere first.

*

The graveyard was icy and mist hung to the headstones. But the atmosphere wasn't gloomy, the ice made it look beautiful in a weird way. There wasn't any body in either of them but two new headstones had been put up. They were made from marble, Ryoko had used some of the money Trahzin had left her to give them a decent grave. He left all his money to Ryoko in his will, which meant he did care for her. The rest of the money, she left in her bank account for the future. She insisted that the that they were put up, even though the vicar said it used up space. Ryoko told him that her parents deserved the same respect as the other dead so in the end, she won that argument.

Now, she laid her mum's favourite flower on them, sakura blossoms. She had cut it off a big tree and little did she know, in years to come the branch would take root and grow into a big tree. (trees don't do that, but this is my story so this one does!). Ryoko whispered a prayer and kow-tow three times for respect. (it's a Chinese thing for those who are absolutely clueless. I think that's how they do it. My relations are all alive so I haven't been to a funeral before. I would think that's what they do but correct me if I'm wrong.)

A few tears slipped from her eyes and she slowly made her way to the gates where the gang was waiting for her. Looking back, she smiled, happy it was over.

*

They were back at Kai's place.

It was nighttime and Ryoko sat on the tree thinking about everything that has happened. The others were sleeping or so she thought they all were. She didn't tell anyone about seeing her mum in heaven yet, she wasn't ready to tell them.

Kai came out and leant against tree, which she sat on. They smiled at each other and both continued to stare at the stars.


End file.
